


Richy Rich

by TheIndefiniteWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressive Harry, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Playboy Harry, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Rich Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndefiniteWriter/pseuds/TheIndefiniteWriter
Summary: On Harry Potter’s eleventh birthday, Petunia dropped him off with a baseball cap and directions to Gringotts. From there Hadrian James Potter became the most successful teenager ever to grace the ground of Wizarding Britain. SEXUAL SCENES! SOME SLASH! MARIJUANA! Slytherin!Ravenclaw!Grey!Intelligent!Playboy!Harry (Bisexual!Harry.) Starts at 7th year.





	1. Chapter 1

**StoryDisclaimer: I don’t own shit…but my shit.**

**ChapterDisclaimer: I start this one off with a sex scene…skim and skip if you please.**

**_ Chapter 1:…And you are? _ **

**_Waterfront House, Eze, French Riviera, August 25 th, 3:54 PM_ **

“Ooh, Hari! Tu te sens si bien!” Fleur Delacour moaned, her back arched and her face pressed into Harry Potter’s king-sized bed while he grinds his girth sensually into her heat. Hadrian hummed in amusement as he curled his athletic, toned body over her back, quickening his pace while his right-hand curls into her hair, tugging her ear back to his lips, “Oh, ma jolie petite fleur, est-ce que ça fait du bien?”

Fleur groaned in inexplicable pleasure, losing her thoughts to Harry’s gyrating hips and teasing touches as he circles his left middle finger around her clitoris lightly.

“S'il vous plait, Hari! Jolie s'il vous plaît laissez-moi venir!”

Harry grinned deviously, pounding away at Fleur’s insides until her walls flutter against the brink before stuffing her full, wrapping his fingers lightly against her throat and pulling her back onto his haunches, the head his girth nudging against her cervix.

“Quel est mon nom?” Harry’s voice was low and teasing, his perfected French accent purring against her ear. Fleur growled at his petulance, “Hari, arrête ça!” Harry jolted up against her harshly three times, his fingers dancing over her clit.

“Je ne t'entends pas?”

Fleur groaned piteously, tears brimming her eyes at unfathomable buzzing that had her entire body quaking over top of him. Hadrian curled his fingers around her throat just a bit tighter, his hips rolling into her deeply and firmly, just enough to push her to the brink but not over the precipice.

“Hari…” Fleur’s voice choked in her larynx as Harry brought his hand down into a firm thwack just over her labia, sending jolts of unidentifiable pleasure straight to her clitoris. Hadrian began nipping over her left shoulder before locking his teeth over her pulse point and sucking the delicate, tanned flesh into his mouth.

“S'il vous plait…maître…” Fleur sighed in defeat, ignoring the smug quirk of Harry’s lips. Harry’s teeth tightened into a bite as his hips began to pump and his right hand fluttered furiously over her labia minora, causing her to scream and seize with pleasure, her vagina spurting with each thrust of Harry’s hips and the deadly rubbing of his hand.

Fleur sagged against him, but Harry kept pushing and grinding, eventually standing on his own two feet with Fleur slumped against him as her pelvis tries to move away from his touching.

“Hari!” Fleur gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her hands grasp at his forearm, trying to stop the blinding build up explosion of pleasure, but it was too late. As Harry’s cock began dragging up and down against her swollen g-spot, another wave of chaos consumed her as she shrieked and shook with pleasure.

It was then that Harry finally slid out of her, and pumped his dick frantically over Fleur’s boneless body, groaning low in his own completion as he came over Fleur’s left ass cheek and hip.

“Baise toi, Hari.” Fleur breathed as her heart finally slowed down while her endorphins settle in.

“Tu as déjà fait.” Harry chuckled tiredly as he leaned over and gave Fleur a kiss, “Now, are you going home, or do you just wish to stay here? I have to go handle a few things in London, so I’m going to be gone for a day or two.”

Fleur breathed deeply, her eyes connecting lazily with Harry’s, “I’m ‘oing to sleep ‘ere for a few ‘ours before ‘eading ‘ome. If I need any-sing, I’ll call you on ‘ze mirror.” Harry nodded before leaning down and giving Fleur another, more lingering kiss; he gave his clothing a quick scourgify before putting them on and walking throughout his ancestor’s house, heading towards the fireplace.

“Oh, and Fleur, tell Joceline and Orlena that I will be to see Auriele and Lucien when I come back!” Harry shouted before pinching some floo powder from the mantle and stating firmly, “Lily’s Pad.”

 _The first thing I need to do when I’m back in London is check in with Gringotts; then I’ll take a shower and get cleaned up_ , Harry thought strategically as he waltzed through to his mother’s old apartment.

What he didn’t expect to find was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin tied up like pigs on his deceased mother’s nice family rug.

…

When Hadrian Potter turned eleven, his Aunt Petunia said nothing when his Hogwarts letter came. Of course, his Uncle Vernon nearly blew a fucking gasket, but good ol’ Tuney didn’t say a thing.

All she did was wait until Vernon went to work one day and smuggled him to a place called Diagon Alley, and all she gave him was a baseball cap and directions to a place called Gringotts before she made her way back to her car and drove away, leaving Harry in a new place, frightened out of his mind.

It was something that Harry will always love that godawful woman for, till the day he dies.

From there, Harry’s life only got better. He went to Gringotts, had a blood test, was initially only going to take over the Potter Lordship, but then it was discovered that he was the heir of Gryffindor through his father, as well as the heir of Peverell. He was the heir of the royal house of Blackmour, the extinct, royal magical representative of Wizarding Britain in the International House of Lords, through his mother, and the heir of Slytherin through Voldemort through a rite of Conquest passage when Harry had defeated Voldemort. He had also gained a donated Lordship through the house of Monroe due to their close ties with the Potter’s.

By the end of his first day in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter had more money than he knew how to count, a dated mandatory meeting with the Minister and Prime Minister about the return of Magical Britain’s only royal family, and, shockingly, the surprises didn’t stop there.

When he had finally been established as the Lord of five different houses, Director Ragnok and his other account managers set him up with a platinum Gringotts card and sent him down the street with a human escort to a soliciting company, Theodore Tonks Soliciting and Law Firm, and set him up a meeting with a top solicitor, a top lawyer, and a top publicist- to figure out all his, “legal troubles.”

In one-and-a-half-months, Hadrian Potter was an emancipated minor in the Muggle world, one of the richest men in the Wizarding World, and the unofficial King of all Wizarding Britain. They also handled any other infraction made upon his person, such as illegal publications about Harry’s life and a restraining order against one Albus Dumbledore.

It was from there that Harry’s life took drastic turns as he began placing his trust into his advisors and account managers. Harry had realized that he had been perceived as an idol or sorts, so he felt that going to actual public school was sort of out of the question; therefore, he asked those closest around him to help him search for proper teachers and mentors, and search they did.

For the next five years, Harry Potter slowly but surely became the most intelligent, business savvy, and controversial teenage King to step into the wizarding world. From setting up the Werewolf & Vampire Protection Program to developing the first Wizarding Hotel and Resorts chain in Britain as well as a genuine Wizarding Real Estate Office, Harry was on the cover of nearly every magazine and news article ever known to the Magical Universe. And, hell, let’s not forget the muggle world where he had his own international night clubs, Le Maison de Plaisir, and his own global chocolate café which contained some of his own chocolatey creations. He had claimed over fifty international alliances for the British Wizarding Sovereignty as well as seventeen British Wizarding Lords for the Blackmour Alliance in Britain.

Yes, all around, life had been absolutely _exquisite_ since his dearest Aunt dropped him off in Diagon Alley. That’s why Harry cut her £5,000 every four months.

…

Hadrian stared puzzledly at the now frozen still men lying on his mother’s pleasant-looking, suede rug before shutting his eyes and sighing loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose whilst he cradled his elbow.

“Teli!”

“Yes, young master.” Teli was Hadrian’s eldest elf, as well as the husband and father and of Hadrian’s three other elves. He was also the most mischievous of the four, and Harry could tell by the twinkles in his eyes that this was his minorly amusing plot.

“What the bloody hell is this?”

“Well, master,” Teli drawled in a high, sing-song pitch, “these two gentlemens had come knockings at the door and insistings to meet with yous. After a day or two of persistence, Teli decided to simply tie thems up and leave thems on the rug until master came home. However, Teli did allows them to eat and use the lavatories as needed.”

Harry sighed again, “Do you have their wands?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you place the magical suppression cuff on them?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fine, take them into the kitchen and make them some tea- and tell Twiddle that I’m cooking tonight, so she may do as she pleases to whichever house she feels the need. I hear the elves at Gryffindor Castle could use some help, and I don’t even think I have any elves at the cottage in Puerto Ayora.”

“Alright then, sir.”

Harry quickly looked at the men before Teli decided to pop them off, “I’m going to go change into clothes more comfortable. Don’t give my house elves a hard time unless you want to end up in the middle of the ocean somewhere.”

The men nodded as fast as their heads could manage and as Harry made his way up the stairs he could hear them sigh in relief as Teli finally freed them from their bondage.

Harry showered, washed his hair, tended to his shaving and facial care before sliding on his silk, emerald green Marc Jacobs pajama set, leaving the shirt unbuttoned before going and finding his Brooks Brothers velvet logo slippers and making his way back to the kitchen where he found both Sirius and Remus chatting quietly as they sipped their tea cautiously at the counter closest to the balcony looking out over the luxurious side of London.

“Well, gents,” Harry chimed firmly, making the two men jump, “what is it that you want from me that had you disturbing my poor house elves for numerous days?” Harry quickly made his way around them, grabbing a large pan with it’s matching lid and placing it on the stove which he wandlessly began heating. He then began gathering all the vegetables he would need as well as the rice and two Italian sausage links; then he grabbed the olive oil and drizzled a nice amount into the pan.

“Uh, well,” Sirius stuttered slightly before he solidified his voice, “my name is Sirius Black and I’m-“

“-My godfather, right? Yeah, I knew that already- Twinkle!” Harry’s youngest elf popped into the room as he began the dice up some onions and tomatoes.

“Yes, master?”

“I need you to go down to the fish market and gather me some clams, mussels, prawns, and…blue crabs; alright?”

“Yes, master!” Twinkle popped off with gusto, and Harry turned towards the men, who were somewhat goggling at him.

“Hello?” Harry drawled, snapping the buffoons out of their daze. Sirius coughed and smile sheepishly, “Um, I was just wondering what your life was like. I mean, I just got out-“

“-Of Azkaban Prison due to Peter Pettigrew finally being found, yeah, I know that too,” Harry slid his freshly diced onions and garlic into the pan, sighing delightfully at the sizzle. As he tossed the cooking ingredients around, he spoke, “Listen, I find it heart-warming that you want to speak with your godson and all, but that isn’t the only reason you’re here, so, please, do get to the point. I have to make a call to Gringotts and I need to check up on a few new business locations and schedule some meetings overseas, so I don’t have all day.”

As Harry stopped stirring and placed his sliced-up sausage into the pan, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

“Harry,” Remus stated firmly, “do you realize that Voldemort is on the rise?”

“Of course; I haven’t found all of his horcruxes yet.” Sirius stared at his godson in confusion as he struts over to a cabinet full of wine, grabs a bottle and three glasses, but Remus’ face drains in horror.

“H-horcruxes?” Remus whispers dumbfoundedly; Harry glances at him as he brings over the three glasses, filling all three up halfway with Chapelle-Chambertin 1998, Grand Cru.

“Why, yes; horcruxes. I had the one in my forehead transferred out and destroyed years ago, and some acquaintances of mine have already found three of them.” Harry sipped his wine pensively as he added a cup of rice to his recipe, stirring it up with all the other delicious smelling ingredients.

It was true. Hadrian had been working quite closely with the goblins, and they had collected the Hufflepuff Cup out of the LeStrange vault under the orders of British King Blackmour, the Gaunt Ring from the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton, and Riddle’s diary from a thief in Knockturn Alley; the last one had been extremely lucky. They concluded that there were about two or three more horcruxes, but they were still trying to search for clues as to what the last horcruxes were.

“Here you are, young master!” Twinkle popped back into the kitchen, giving Sirius and Remus a large fright, although Harry merely turned around and grabbed his bag of seafood and setting it on the counter away from his varying ingredients.

“Are they already clean?”

“Yes, master!”

“Thank you, Twinkle. That’s all I needed.”

“Now gentlemen,” Harry looked over at them, immediately taking notice of Remus’ already empty wine glass as well as his face buried into his hands, “back onto this Voldemort business?”

“Voldemort is slowly but surely rising to power; his followers are getting very…twitchy, so to say. Now, before we go on, do you know of the prophecy?”

“Yes; I heard it when I was fourteen-years-old.”

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stared at each other in astonished confusion, Dumbledore didn’t say anything about this.

“U-uh, well…you’re more informed then we’d thought you’d be, that’s for sure.” Remus chuckled weakly, not noticing the dark look gaining ground in Hadrian’s eyes. Harry slowly added his diced tomatoes before stirring everything together silently.

“So, I take it you’re here on Dumbledore’s orders, then; you’re here to get me to go to Hogwarts, to get me back under his control.” Sirius flapped his jaw as Harry took the wine bottle and whilst plugging the opening with his thumb, poured some into his delicious mixture.

“No, Harry, Dumbledore would nev-“

“Oh, don’t give me that horse shit Lupin! Hell, use your fucking brain! He’s done it to you two, why the hell wouldn’t he try to do it to me?!” Harry growled impatiently, grabbing a few bay leaves, some paprika and some salt before adding them to his paella combination.

Remus furrowed his brow at him, “W-wha-“

Harry gave into the little sinister voice in the back of his head as he bluntly began to blurb, “Well, Remus let’s look at it this way- Dumbledore has been the Headmaster of Hogwarts for forty years, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot for forty-five years, and the Supreme Mugwump for thirty-five years. Never ONCE has he passed any legislation for werewolves, never ONCE has he shown his support for any persons considered creatures, and never ONCE has he stood up for those said persons in the Wizengamot. And suddenly, the ONE time he helped a werewolf in 1971, that said werewolf ended up being apart of a pranking group that ransacked the entire school with anger, paranoia, and hatred during a time of war. Hell, Remus, you were used as an example as to WHY werewolves shouldn’t be allowed in schools, and as long as Dumbledore has been a politician at the time, he very well knew that.”

As Hadrian added a pinch of saffron, he ignored Remus’s blanched face as he shook his head back and forth and Sirius’ solemn, pensive expression.

“B-but, n-noboby kne-“

“Aw, Remus,” Harry sighed, stirring his meal up some more, “do you really believe that _no one_ other than Dumbledore knew that a werewolf was in a school full of precious pureblood children? I am almost positive everyone apart of that years Hogwarts Board of Education knew about your disease and where you were being kept during every full moon. And God knows, just as nothing stays secret at Hogwarts, nothing stays a secret amongst the Wizengamot factions.”

Hadrian poured in about two-and-a-half cups of chicken stock, just enough to create a pool for his ingredients to swim in for a moment before stirring again and placing the lid on top. He paid no attention to Remus’ dejected and furious face, nor Sirius’ somber and comforting visage.

Hadrian simple conjured up a chair much like theirs, placing it at the counter in front of them before resting his elbows on the marble countertop, intertwining his fingers before resting his head over them and his wine glass.

“And, Sirius Black,” Harry drawled, reaching down and swirling his wine before sipping quietly, “what hasn’t Albus Dumbledore done to you?”

Sirius jerked around glaring at Harry, “Watch your mouth, Harry! I am-“

“Nothing more than a fucking ex-convict, Black.” Harry growled, his magic stretching out and possessing the room. Sirius had jerked back, a hurt expression on his face.

“Fifteen years, Black. Fifteen years of Azkaban, and not once did Albus Dumbledore even wonder whether you were innocent; hell, he even knew you didn’t have a trial, and he still left you in Azkaban. One of his best supporters, and favorite students. Don’t you ever think about why it took so long to get you out of Azkaban?”

Sirius stared at Harry warily his arms hanging by his side as he watched his newly acquainted godson pour his best friend yet another glass of wine. Hadrian’s head swelled with annoyance at the weariness presented on Black’s face before tearing into him just as bluntly as he did Remus.

“Well, first and foremost, you’re my godfather; the next in line for my custody. Now, because of my mother’s ritual, he had wanted me at my Aunt Petunia’s for “protection.” However, that was a flat out fucking lie; he wanted me pliable and meek. He wanted someone who was controllable for his manipulations to be successful and he would be able to mold me into whatever he wished; he couldn’t do that with someone such as yourself raising me, so he sent me to live with magic-hating muggles that would take pleasure in abusing me and ensuring that I never realized I was magical. However, I’m guessing he’s realized by now that his plan was a complete failure.

“Second, regardless of your feelings about your family, you’re the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; as one of the most powerful Houses in the Wizengamot, he knew you would be able to vote on bills that he may not have wanted passed because you aren’t the most easily manipulated Order member there is.”

Both men jerked at the mention of The Order of The Phoenix, but Hadrian trucked on.

“Because of your outspoken nature, once you would fully immerse yourself into the Wizengamot lifestyle, you wouldn’t follow along blindly, and would possibly create your own laws that would, by chance, throw invariable wrenches into several of his plans. Dumbledore could never allow that.”

“Third, because of these manipulations and so-called plans, Dumbledore probably realized that after a certain amount of time, your own intelligence would lead you to realize a few of his machinations, which would begin your own pursuits in digging into Dumbledore’s life before now. That wouldn’t be good, due to a few of Dumbledore’s dirty little secrets that would most likely end both his political and educational careers.”

Sirius’ pale, shocked face stared at Harry, his mind attempting to keep up with all of Hadrian’s information.

“Now, what was Dumbledore to do with this new proverbial problem that could cause irrevocable havoc in his perfectly crafted world? Oh! It didn’t matter anyway because the trouble-maker that could have caused these various outcomes of Dumbledore’s dystopia landed himself in a nice cold cell in Azkaban prison; his innocence didn’t matter because it didn’t fit in with Dumbledore’s plans.”

The silence in the room was thick and uncomfortable as the two men sitting across from Hadrian looked as if they had just swallowed a lemon. Harry got up and checked on his paella before determining it time to put in his seafood. He first put in fifteen live manila clams followed by four massive prawns as well as four giant clams and blue crabs before he then put in about thirteen green-lipped mussels; he then placed the lid back on and let his food steam.

“How do you know all of this?” Sirius whispered gravely, staring piercingly at Harry.

“I have five very intelligent advisors and have spent the last five years of my life learning anything and everything possible for me to be alive and well as well as a good Lord and King to all wizards, witches, and beings under my sovereignty. Everything I have learned is for my benefit as well as any others I am affiliated with; all of my knowledge also makes _excellent_ blackmail should any certain someone’s should ever try to force me into a corner, such as your beloved headmaster.”

“Harry, Albus wouldn-“ Remus started.

“Maybe he wouldn’t do it to _you_ , although I have just proven that he very well _could_ , but I assure you that he would do it to me. Dumbledore is under this illusion of grandeur that only he has the answers to Wizarding Britain’s problems, and, quite frankly, he’s wrong. If anything, Magical Britain has declined in every way possible- economically, socially, politically as well as internationally since he came onto the scene.

“Hell, even this entire schtick with Voldemort; I understand that he began the start of the war against old snake face, but his run in this race is over. The fight now is between me, the King of this Sovereignty, and Voldemort, a potential usurper, just as it is said in the prophecy; nowhere in that contemptuous glowing glass ball does it say that Dumbledore has any say in how this war is to be dictated. Hell, my advisors and I have concluded that Dumbledore’s manipulations are products of his own wish to continue to be identified as the people’s hero; that’s the only reason he would have left the horcrux in my head when he left me with the Dursley’s.

“He knew that eventually something would have to be done about the horcrux eventually; my guess is that he would have allowed me to go on aimlessly battling Voldemort until he killed me- which would have eventually happened because I doubt Dumbledore would ever put in anytime to actually training me. Then, with all the hocruxes destroyed, he would swoop in and save the day, just as he had in 1945 with Grindelwald.”

“Thank God that could never come to pass now.”

“You sound a tad bit paranoid, Harry.” Remus said warily, nervously eyeing the intelligent, cynical teenage ruler. He was so different from Lily and James, so different from his own imagination and perceptions, he just didn’t know what to think.

“Well, when there are older men with unhealthy interests in your life that threaten the very state of your reign as well as your countrymen, I believe we can talk about the appropriate amount of paranoia for a teenager my age.”

The silence quickly suffocated the room as Harry quickly checked on the food, deeming it to be ready in just a few more minutes.

“Well…what have you been doing all this time, Harry?” Sirius questioned, forcing all his new thoughts about Dumbeldore into the back of his mind; he promised himself that he would learn new things about Harry, regardless of Dumbledore’s orders to report back as soon as possible.

Harry looked at Sirius curiously and calculatingly before determining how much he should tell him.

“I was emancipated when I was eleven due to my status as the last Potter, so I went ahead and collected all six of my titles-“

“Six titles?” Remus muttered, befuddled.

“Yes; I gained three titles on my father’s side, the royal title on my mother’s side, one I won through conquest, and one that was donated.”

“But…I thought Lily was a muggleborn?” Sirius asked with furrowed brows.

“Her ancestor Magnolia Eveningshade was a bastard child to the House of Blackmour; if she would have taken a heritage test in Gringott’s they would have told her everything she’d have needed to know.”

Sirius stared at Harry blankly before shaking his head quietly while Remus buried his head into his hands yet again; the child obviously knew too much for a normal person’s comprehension.

“Anyway, after I gained my titles, I gathered up some legal counsel and advisors; they aided me in the reconstructions of my houses by gathering me quite a few house elves, and several books and tutors on magic itself as well as the etiquette of how I should act as a man of my position. After a few meetings between Fudge and Blair as well as Her Grace, Head of the Commonwealth and Defender of Faith, Queen Elizabeth, it was determined that while I would be the King of Magical Britain, I would answer to the Queen and fulfill her needs and any of her questions about the Magical World and any other Magical Sovereignty. From there I did everything I could to become a King worthy of Britain.

“By the time I was fourteen I had made several fruitful investments in both the muggle and magical world and began working on my own businesses in both the magical and muggle worlds; I opened an international chocolate repository named All Things Chocolate, as well as two very successful, national restaurants in England as well as France. Then I branched out to Japan and China, opening restaurants there before investing more money into opening an international flower boutique by the name of Flores Naturae.

“When I was fifteen, I founded _Muggleborns, Halfbloods, and Purebloods in Need_ , which helps with any magical children under the age of seventeen; the foundation protects children from any form of abuse, magical or muggle, and gives them some wizarding etiquette lessons of what is expected of them and how they can overcome any travesties they may encounter in their time in Wizarding Britain; for the children in a much more hostile and dangerous environment, there is a wizarding orphanage called Grata Domum waiting for them. I also turned the Blackmour name into a fashion line in both the magical and muggle world, and I developed my own brand of magical self-care creams, lotions, body sprays, and bathroom luxuries which I call L’amour de soi. The last thing I did that year was open a luxury wizarding jewelry store named Omorfia kai Plouti.

“When I was sixteen I developed a chain of international, wizarding hotels I named Roman Resorts while also investing in a project I call the Wizarding Real Estate Office, which obviously focuses on wizarding real estate. I also opened a muggle night club named Maison de Plaisir as well as a magical night club named De domo Voluptatis. I also gained ownership of a failing, bankrupt newspaper which I bought and turned into a quite successful news magazine called All Things Magical which is flown and shipped internationally. I also bought out a medicinal dispensary and developed it further into a testing lab that pays well for volunteers and named it Ipse Poema. I created two additional foundations as well; National Wizarding Animal Preserves is for the safety of nearly extinct magical breeds, and the Creatures Protection Program serves the needs of werewolves, vampires, house elves, and any other sentient magical beings that are in need.

“This year, I’ve created an art dispensary that distributes both magical and muggle art and helps contribute with the creative and social attributes of Wizarding Britain. I’ve patented a chronic nerve cure for those suffering from Cruciatus induced insanity, and I’ve established the Fresh Food Foundation, which donates fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats to both wizarding and muggle people in need. I’ve developed Rags to Riches, a wizarding magazine that focuses on international wizarding business, new wizarding technology, entrepreneurship, leadership, and lifestyles. I’ve also profited off on the Gryffindor vineyard by selling wine internationally and I plan on using the Monroe name to create a brewery I’m going to call Monroe’s Moonshine. I’ve got some plans for an international seafood shack called The Red Snapper.

“I also plan on creating a new communications device using mirrors, but I haven’t got all of the details sorted out yet.”

Harry grabbed three plates from a cabinet and began strategically placing equal amounts of food before grabbing three forks and levitating the plates towards the isle, ignoring the flabbergasted looks on his so-called “honorary uncle’s” faces.

“H-how-“

“When you have power along with powerful advisors and allies, anything is possible.”

As Harry began eating, the men slowly followed, the food, while flavorful, tasted like pasty sand.

This is not what they bargained for.

…

“Now, gentlemen, how did you find my humble abode?”

“Uh,” Sirius started at the sudden noise the infiltrated the air, “my new lawyer, Solomon Toffolo, alluded to you and this apartment, and suddenly I remembered this place from the one time I’ve been here, but it made sense to me that you would stay here; this is one of the only places that no one really knows about. This was Lily’s haven for the days your father grated her nerves more than usual.”

Harry narrowed his eyes in contemplation before nodding. He’d talk to Solomon later about what the hell he was thinking, giving away his location so carelessly.

“So…what did you all want?”

“Well, Harry,” Remus sighed, his stomach full but quivering with nerves, “we wanted to see if you would think about coming to Hogwarts for your NEWTs year.”

Harry blinked before cocking a brow in amusement, “Now why the hell would I go there?”

“Since you’re the King of England and all,” Sirius drawled persuasively, “wouldn’t you like to get a good look at all your future allies and enemies in the Wizengamot; feel them out, so to say?”

Harry chuckled silently at Sirius’ childish manipulation; it was amateur at best. However, Hadrian decided to oblige to Sirius “subtle” inquisitions.

“Sirius, I’ve felt out their parents; I know how many of those children shall act in the Wizengamot as well as those who will be open to neutral alliance and those who will be obstacles in the way of my goals. The ones I wasn’t very sure about, or had any doubts in, I took the time to meet in person at a politicking party or something of the kind. My plays in the Wizengamot would never be affected as to whether I went to Hogwarts, especially with my status as King. The few enemies I have already wouldn’t cross someone to could have their heads on a platter all in one simple order.”

“Well wouldn’t you want to go t

o one of the greates-“

“HA!”

Both men jumped at Harry’s loud, insensitive laugh as he stared at Remus with incredulity, “One of the best schools in the world? Remus, out of the eleven most recognized wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts is at the bottom. They teach the most basic magical things, and they only have three masters teaching their respectable subjects, even though a few of them shouldn’t even be considered teachers. Dumbledore has done nothing but truly send the school down the toilet when he began putting restrictions on how everything is done at Hogwarts. Magical Britain’s only school is one of the biggest laughing stocks in the world, all due to Albus Dumbledore’s ignorance and bias towards everything he doesn’t believe is right.

“Hell, if it wasn’t for my input and votes in the Board of Governors, Binns would still be teaching and the curse on the DADA program would still be intact. Due to my status as King and my four seats in the Board of Governors, I put a lot of pressure on Dumbledore, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll easily fold to the Board’s wants. If anything, he’ll do everything possible to go around our wants to still do whatever he believes is right.”

“And hell, if all you’re worried about is NEWTs, all I have to do is talk with Madam Marchbanks again; she’ll set it up for me like she did with my OWLs.”

Sirius stared at him dubiously, “OWLs? You’ve taken your OWLs?”

Harry snorted incredulously, “Of course I have! Do you really think I would have been able to succeed in as many ventures as I have without them?!”

Remus paused in confusion, “Well…what did you make on them?”

“Eleven O’s, with masteries in Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Magical Theory, and Magical Engineering and honors in Charms and Spell-Crafting.”

Sirius and Remus had leaned forward, blinking unwaveringly.

“W-what?” Sirius stuttered blankly; his godson was a god-be-damned genius…and Albus Dumbledore was a bloody liar.

“W-well,” Remus started, all his other arguments considerably weakened, “why don’t you go to Hogwarts for…fun?”

Harry chuffed a laugh disbelievingly, “Fun?...What the bloody hell is fun about going to a school that’s going to bore the eyeballs out of my brain?”

“There are girls,” Sirius blurted out, attempting to follow along Remus’ line of thinking, “a-and tons of different secrets to be discovered. Why not go to Hogwarts, just once, to experience what almost all other British wizarding children experience; it’ll help you connect better with the peers that’ll be sitting with you in the Wizengamot as well as aid you in feeling out the tone and opinions of the adolescence.”

Harry sighed and began to think- these could be considered good things if the opposition didn’t outweigh the support.

_How would I get things done if I supposedly couldn’t leave Hogwarts?_

_How am I going to conduct my experiments?_

_How am I going to manage my businesses?_

_How am I going to perfect my inventions?_

_How am I going to check on Auriele and Lucien?_

_How am I going to run tryouts for the Red-tailed Ravens, and book up their quidditch matches?_

_How am I supposed to keep up appearances with the royal families?_

_How am I going to supervise my royal alliances as well as the Blackmour-British alliance and the Potter alliance?_

Most would leave these things to Goblins, or accountants, or advisors but the freedom was more to Harry than just the ability to come and go. It was his lifestyle; a way of living that was cultivated from the pain and poverty that he experienced as a child. He could be in Italy, Greece, Chile, Montana, and New York, all in one day, and there were the days where he did just that. Although there were trailing guards that followed him everywhere for protection was a must in every situation that Hadrian was a part of, they were easily ignored when he was surrounded by his family and friends, doing as he wished.

Harry liked his life rapid and hectic, and because of his love for such a lifestyle, Hogwarts just grew to look like a prison as he got older.

“Okay,” Harry sighed, deciding to take a chance, “if you can manage to get Dumbledore to understand the fact that I am the King of Magical England, and I have responsibilities that require me to come and go as I please, I MIGHT consider it.  I would need for him to sign an airtight contract stating that I would be able to move in and out of Hogwarts as I please as well as give me immunity to any of his future machinations and the ability to withdraw myself whenever I believe I’m not getting the education that I deserve; then, and ONLY then, would I ever think about attending Hogwarts. If he were to break said contract, it would most likely steal his magic, and I would, at that point, completely remove myself from Hogwarts as well as press charges against him and hold him to the highest degree of punishment the King of all Magical Britain could dish out. As a matter of fact, it would be best if I did all of my business through the Deputy Headmistress as to cause no sorts of confusion.”

Sirius smiled brightly while Remus stared on with a pale face, wondering how in the hell Albus was going to agree to that.

“Great! I’ll go speak with him right away!” Sirius beamed with happiness; he and his godson might finally find something in common!!

“Okay, gentlemen; I’ll see you both…whenever I see you.”

“Alright…Harry,” Remus spoke slowly, lifting out of his seat along with Sirius as Harry led them to the door.

“Goodbye gentlemen; it was nice meeting you.” Harry’s smile was false and plastic, but he suffered through it as he subconsciously watched as Remus and Sirius apparated away, the loud crack they left behind made him sneer in distaste.

“Bloody idiots,” Hadrian muttered before glancing at the clock above the floo before cursing loudly.

6:57 PM; nearly two hours _past_ his Gringotts appointment.

“Dammit!” Harry seethed lightly before huffing and stomping over to the mirror he had connected to Gringotts; he tapped it twice before waiting for the translucent keypad to pop up while he punched in the numbers, “2874353” watching as light flared in the mirror, and connected him with his Potter estate account manager, Gurnus.

“Gurney, baby, I’m sorry-“

Harry sighed as he listened to his AM curse in Gobbledegook, “Would you like me to come in anyway?”

“Oh piss off, Potter. You’ve angered me enough for one day; we’ll talk about this on Saturday.”

 _Three days away_ , Harry thought quietly, _I can deal with that._


	2. ...Goddammit All...

**_A nice Breakfast spot, Manhattan, New York City, August 26 th, 8:00 AM_ **

“Now, Solomon,” Harry hummed before he sucked off the rest of the acai and blueberries from his spoon. There was Harry, his lawyer Solomon Toffolo, his solicitor Mekhi Kuwonu, and his publicist Dharka Isgar. They were some of the best in their profession, and they had done right by Harry since he was eleven-years-old. Surrounding the small building, hidden in plain sight, were at least twenty wizarding Asian assassins, sent from Chinese Sovereign family, Bai-Chen, who ruled over all seventeen of the minor Chinese Lords and Ladies.

 “Why in the bloody _fuck_ would you take it upon yourself to tell Sirius Black and his pet werewolf where I was staying in London?” Hadrian’s voice was cold and refined in anger.

Solomon stared at Hadrian blankly; Solomon Toffolo was an Armenian and English man that had a bald head and dull purplish, black eyes. He was one of the best lawyers in the world due to his easy ability to manipulate his audience as well as his own face to spin any situation in his favor.

Right now, the ability would be null-and-void.

“Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous-“

“ _A bit_?! Just a bit, huh? You disclosed the location of not only one of my most _favorite_ hideouts in Britain, but you didn’t even _ask_ me whether it was okay- please tell me one reason why I shouldn’t just fire you at this point? Because god-forbid I trust you with anything I believe is important again!”

Harry watched as Solomon’s eyes lit up in anger for about a millisecond before he gathered himself, “Oh don’t you fucking get snippy with me Solomon. You brought this on yourself because, if I remember correctly, I fucking told you that those two men were _never_ to be informed of my whereabouts! I took your advice, and hid in plain sight, allowing them to read about me in magazines rather than having to meet them in person; so why in the hell was it your right to tell them about one of my secret, _hidden **hideouts**_!?”

Harry could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears as his solicitor and publicist kindly ignored them.

Solomon began to open his mouth, but Harry quickly cut him off, “Right now, I don’t need to hear excuses; they’ll only continue to piss me off- what I need for all three of you to know,” Harry slowly glanced at all of them, making sure that their eyes connected, “is that if this happens again, whoever is responsible will be fired, they will NOT be getting their end-of-work-pay nor their final paycheck, and they will receive no letter of recommendation from me. If that means finding another job is hard, tough fucking luck because I will not support someone who can’t be bothered to keep my secrets, as was assigned in their fucking _job description_. Are we at an accord?”

All three advisors nodded their head stiffly, the new threat very clear to them.

They might have been with Harry since he was a child, but that didn’t mean that Harry didn’t settle for anything other than perfection; if the perfection wasn’t met, Harry would toss them out on their ass because that was how Harry did business. They were paid ten-thousand galleons a month for their services; if they weren’t worth that pay check, he would find someone who was.

“Now,” Harry sighed pleasantly, his shoulders relaxing as he scooped up some of the chocolate, raspberries, and granola in his acai bowl, “how is my quidditch team doing?”

“We’re still trying to secure Mr. Krum as the Seeker, and we’ve gathered Oliver Wood as the Keeper, Kenya Folami and Tao Wang as two of the Chasers, and the Zabini twins as the Beaters. We’ve also managed to fill in all the Reserve spots, but Ms. Metaxas doesn’t wish to be the face of the third chaser; where would you like us to search next.” Mekhi spoke, reaching into his briefcase, and handing Harry the Quidditch Project file, allowing him to look over all the new players.

Hadrian hummed before gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “I’ve heard about a guy named Basilio Gonzales over in Peru; he’s supposedly one of the best quidditch players to come out of South America in a long time. He’s also supposed to be a jack-of-all-trades, so I wonder…offer him a five-hundred thousand galleon contract and tell him about the thirty thousand galleon pay as well as the forty-five thousand galleon reward for every game won. If that isn’t convincing, we’ll find another player; I don’t have the patience for greediness.”

Mehki nodded as he grabbed the folder from Hadrian’s giving hand, furiously making notes while Harry began to speak once more, “How is the Magical Me Foundation coming along?”

Solomon breached into the conversation, “I still cannot see the Wizengamot going through with it; there is too much of a stigma attached to muggleborns. If the purebloods of the Wizengamot begin noticing an increase in extinct family returning to the front, they will either attempt to place laws that disband extinct noble names or even try to place sanctions on Gringotts which could very well end in another Goblin rebellion; the blame for it would end up falling at your feet, and you would most likely lose all your titles, and everything that comes with them. The change you want to place will take two to five years at the least, but it could end up much like the current muggle Civil Rights Movement; present with sporadic bursts of progress as well as diminishments.”

Hadrian frowned thoughtfully in contemplation, taking another bite of chocolate and granola deliciousness.

“What you need,” Dharka drawled contemplatively, “is a poster child; I mean, god bless you Hadrian, but your poster boy days are over. You’re now a completely identified man in the eyes of all wizarding communities.”

Harry hummed in agreement, taping his spoon against his lips, “What I need is to find someone from an old family…a noble and ancient family that was identified clearly with alongside the Sacred 28…but who?”

“If you wish, I can get you a list of extinct, British purebloods, but we might need some bribe money because some records aren’t exactly public.” Mekhi muttered briefly as he took out a notepad, already making a reminder for himself.

Harry nodded, “Try not to go above fifteen thousand galleons, this isn’t information that I can’t get from the Algernon; I’ll just have to come up with some convoluted story if we can’t find some research that already agree with our theories.”

“Also, another change of plans that might come into effect, depending on an unquestionable contract, is I might be going to Hogwarts this year.”

All three of Harry’s advisors stiffened and stared at him in disbelief, “Hadrian, you do realize that you have a restraining order against the reigning headmaster that prevents you from being within a one-hundred-foot radius of each other, correct?” Dharka questioned sarcastically.

“Yes, the terms of my restraining order will have to be re-worded; I would like for it to state that Dumbledore is not to interact with me at all about anything other than school-related incidents, and all school relations acknowledgements can be relayed to me through Minerva McGonagall. Now, the reason that I want everyone to believe for my occurrence at Hogwarts would be that I just want to interact with people my own age and have the fun a normal boy teenager would have. The real reason for my attendance will be to scope out future lords and ladies, discover a few secrets from my ancestors, and possibly even find the poster child for the Magical Me project. Got all of that, Dharka? I want this contract re-worded and shipped out as quickly as possible.”

With her muggle writing pad already out and her favorite ball point pen, Dharka nodded professionally, her writing a tad bit frantic.

“Wonderful,” Harry gave his best plastic, business smile, “now, what’s next?”

…

Hadrian sighed tiredly as he walked into his sprawling modern Manhattan penthouse, tugging at his tie awkwardly and sliding off his jacket.

“Bloody hell,” Hadrian muttered uncomfortably as he made his way towards his bedroom, redressing in a paint-splattered sleeveless graffiti shirt and baggy paint splattered jeans with a fitted waistline. He tweaked his hair a bit before grabbing a simple platinum chain beaded with one-point-five-karat diamonds, a simple platinum Rolex watch, and all the rest of his piercing jewelry before heading over to his bone white vanity table to sit down and properly examine himself. He had taken out most of his piercings and covered up all his tattoos due to his meetings, but now he had some free time before heading back to France.

In his left ear he had two elegant diamond studs, the first bigger than the last, a platinum orbital hoop that had a point-two diamond embellished ball and a double helix, Tahitian pearl studs. His right ear held a twenty millimeter gage that was embellished with a with five, four millimeter diamonds as well as a few smaller diamonds to fill any empty spaces; there was a small platinum hoop next to the gage, an industrial bar that had balls made out of black marble, a platinum inner conch piercing in the shape of a small sun with a pearl adorned in the center, and a daith piercing that had embroidered lapis lazuli into the petal-esque design of the earring. The nose ring in his right nostril was simple but elegant, but the real piece de resistance was his scandalous platinum tongue ring and nipple bar.

Hadrian might’ve been King, but he had a dangerous rebellious streak.

This said streak contributed to his numerous piercings as well as his copious tattoos.

On the muggle side of Hadrian’s ink were ten beautiful tattoos. His chest had, “We Loved with a Love that was more than Love,” written on tattered ribbons that faded into vein-like tree roots with two doves, one on the upper right-hand side of the ribbons and the other on the lower left-hand side. A simple green potleaf sat directly above his left clavicle while the word, “Wanderlust.,” sat just beneath it on top of his clavicle. A “KISS HERE” sign sat precisely on his left pulse point, right where his shoulder and neck connected, and covering most of his left deltoid, bicep, scapula, and sprawling down his forearm was a beautifully shaded, black and white angel wing. On the right side of his lower back read, “You’re going to have to save yourself,” in plan black text, and his right ankle held a beautifully detailed lotus flower. On his knuckles he had the typical Love and Hate print, and on the middle bone of his right middle finger sat a cute looking bumblebee. The last muggle tattoo Hadrian had was on the back of his right hand; it was a sparked zippo lighter that a mosaic flower designed on the front of it.

The magical side of Hadrian’s ink were eight locomotive tattoos. Completely covering his right deltoid was a light brown stag, surrounded by glowy, flowing lilies, lying in vibrant emerald green grass; occasionally the stag would shift around, but most of the time it would simply lay in the grass. On the back of his neck was an upside down rose with dying petals that slowly fell down the spine of his back. On the posterior of his right calf was a medusa head with yellow-tinged skin, two sets of fangs that hissed in annoyance, glowing green eyeballs that were in tune with Hadrian’s magic, and several snakes that waved back and forth as well as wriggled violently when agitated.  His left oblique held a purple-feathered raven that was perched on a glistening gold pocket watch that’s chain swayed with Hadrian’s body; on his right oblique was a speckled snowy owl that was perched on an old, grungy looking skull. Occasionally that traded places, but usually they stuck to their own, favorite posts. He had a brassy, gold compass on his inner, right wrist that really could tell which direction he was in. On his right shoulder blade, he had a large phoenix that glowed red, orange and yellow; it’s feathers looked to be on fire and its eyes were the dark obsidian color of ashwinder eggs. His last tattoo was beneath his pectorals; on the upper left-hand side of the ink was a large lion head that roared on occasion, and on the lower right-hand side of it was coiled up serpent that swayed like a rattle snake. In the center of these beasts sat a twinkling, golden yellow rose which had a few small petals settling at the bottom of its stem.

Truly, the King of Wizarding Britain looked like a juvenile ragamuffin that liked to set things on fire but… glamours were always a blessing, weren’t they?

Once he had everything placed where they needed to be, he quickly made his way to his personal apparition-point after he grabbed his MM and calling for Teli, “Teli, I’m heading towards Longbottom Manor, you’re on call!”

He felt a flash a Teli’s elvish magic heat up his occlumency walls, informing him of Teli’s acknowledgment. Suddenly, Teli popped directly in front of Hadrian, holding two letters with seals of acknowledgement from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Hadrian smirked at the speedy results of Mekhi, but eventually frowned with thoughtfulness as he ignored the letter signed in green ink and opened the official, multi-paged Hogwarts welcoming letter first while he walked towards his living area:

 _ HOGWARTS SCHOOL _ _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

_Dear His Majesty Hadrian the First, by the Grace of Myrddin and Morgana of the Magical Britain, Magical Ireland, and the other Magical British Dominions beyond the seas King, Defender of the Faith,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

**_Yours sincerely_ ** _,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

__________________________________________________

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL _ _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black.)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, optional._
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar.)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastings.)_



_COURSE BOOKS (7 th Year)_

  * _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_
  * _Advanced Potions-Making_ _by Libatius Borage / Magical Drafts & Potions by_
  * _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ _by Miranda Goshawk_
  * _Advanced Rune Translation_ _by anonymous / Spellman’s Syllabary (if attending Ancient Runes)_
  * _Defensive, Offensive, Average Magical Theory, Trilogy_ _by anonymous (if attending Magical Theory Concentration classes)_
  * _The Monster Book of Monsters_ _(if attending Care of Magical Cratures)_
  * _Numerology and Grammatica_ _(if attending Arithmancy)_
  * _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ _by anonymous_
  * _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_
  * _Tetrabiblos: The Magical Edition_ _by Claudius Ptolemy (if attending Astrology)_
  * _Curses and Counter-Curse_ _by Professor Vindictus Viridian_
  * _The Economic States of Magical Britain_ _by Thomas Jorkins_
  * _Magical Law & Government of the Several Wizarding Sovereignties_ _by Misceobby Womsmocket_
  * _Nature’s Nobility: A Wizarding Geneaology_ _by Mortemus Gaunt_



_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

  * _1 wand_
  * _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_
  * _1 set glass or crystal phials_
  * _1 telescope_
  * _1 set of brass scales_



_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Students may also bring their own brooms, although they are expected to understand the consequences should they be caught abusing said privilege._

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ **

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ **

__________________________________________________

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL _ _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Dear His Majesty Hadrian the First, by the Grace of Myrddin and Morgana of the Magical Britain, Magical Ireland, and the other Magical British Dominions beyond the seas King, Defender of the Faith,_

_In order to properly gauge your level of education, we will need up to three copies of your OWL scores; one for the Board of Education, one for the Headmaster’s distribution to the teachers, and one for your newly crafted Hogwarts file. Depending on the state of your OWLs, these are the mandatory courses at Hogwarts, along with the various electives and clubs offered at Great Britain’s greatest wizarding school:_

**_MANDATORY CLASSES (until Year 6)_ ** _:_

  * _Transfiguration_ _, taught by Minerva McGonagall_
  * _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ _, taught by Severus Snape_
  * _Charms_ _, taught by Filius Flitwick_
  * _Potions_ _, taught by Horace Slughorn_
  * _History of Magic_ _, taught by Andrius Boule_
  * _Herbology_ _, taught by Pomona Sprout_
  * _Astronomy_ _, taught by Aurora Sinistra: Years 1 – 5_
  * _Flying_ _, taught by Rolanda Hooch: Year 1_
  * _Social Etiquette_ _, taught by Allegra Vaduva_
  * _Magical Law & Government_ _, taught by Devereux Centurai_
  * _Magical Economics_ _, taught by Xanthus Lennix_



**_ELECTIVES & INDEPENDENT STUDIES_ ** _:_

  * _Arithmancy_ _, taught by Septima Vector_
  * _Study of Ancient Runes_ _, taught by Bathsheda Babbling_
  * _Divination_ _, taught by Sybil Trelawney_
  * _Care of Magical Creatues_ _, taught by Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank_
  * _Muggle Studies_ _, taught by Charity Burbage_
  * _Ghoul Studies_ _, taught by Angus Bhandal_
  * _Magical Theory_ _, taught by Crispin Bowring_
  * _Magical Engineering_ _, taught by Calixto Bowring_
  * _Apparition_ _, taught by Wilkie Twycross_
  * _Magical Art_ _, taught by Catrina Howat_
  * _Muggle Art_ _, taught by Clementine Howat_
  * _Choir_ _, taught by Evangeline Helden_
  * _Music Theory_ _, taught by Niobe Ilyich_
  * _Orchestra_ _, taught by Emeric Dockley_
  * _Alchemy_ _, taught by Balthazar Cowles_



**_CLUBS & ATHLETICS & INTERNATIONAL COMPETITIONS_ ** _:_

  * **_Athletics:_**
    * _Four Quidditch Teams, one for each house._
  * **_Clubs:_**
  * _Student Government Association (SGA); student elections yearly_
  * _The Dueling Club_
  * _Charms Club_
  * _Astronomy Club_
  * _Potions Club_
  * _Ancient Runes Club_
  * _Arithmancy Club_
  * _Herbology Club_
  * _History Club (Muggle & Magical)_
  * _Chess Club_
  * _Debate Club_
  * _Political Debate Club_
  * _Hogwarts Gobstone Club_
  * _Hogwarts Choir_
  * _Muggle Music Club_
  * _Muggle Art Club_
  * _Slug Club_
  * _Muggle Literature Club_
  * _Architecture Club_
  * _Businness Communications Club_
  * _Quidditch Appreciation Club_
  * _Theatre Arts Club_
  * _Foreign Language Club_
  * _Wizarding Weekly Magazine_
  * **_International Competitions:_**
  * _Official Gobstones Competition_
  * _International Dueling Competition_
  * _International Trade Scholarship_
  * _Official Chess Competition_
  * _International Youth Deliberation Conference_
  * _Ad Cove Artis Competition_
  * _Bracteamentum Competition_
  * **MUST HAVE PARENTS PERMISSION TO TRAVEL ABROAD, [if seventeen, speak to your Head of House for paperwork] AND HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU REPRESENT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY AND ANY ACTIONS PERFORMED BY YOU WILL REFLECT ON THE SCHOOL; YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR ANY INDISCRETIONS PERFORMED BY YOURSELF AND ANY COMPANIONS ASSOCIATED WITH SAID INDIGNITIES. IF YOU PARTICIPATE IN ANY ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES, YOU ARE OUT OF THE HANDS OF THIS INSTITUTION AND INTO THE HANDS OF WHATEVER LAW ENFORCEMENT IN WHICH YOU ARE DETAINED.**



_Please make your class requests within your reply as well as any competition requests; as a seventh-year starter-student it will depend on your OWL scores to dictate whether you will be required to take remedial courses before entering classes with your seventh-year peers. However, as a seventh-year student, I will ask you to make a list of at least seven classes to be placed into your seventh-year schedule; any other classes you wish to take will need to be discussed amongst you, your Head of House, and the Deputy Headmistress._

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ **

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ **

____________________________________________________

Hadrian smirked to himself; the implementations made at Hogwarts had improved the school’s standing by astronomical proportions, even if the UK’s wizarding school was still at the bottom of the list. These student applications had improved house unity within Hogwarts, deteriorated hostile student-teacher interactions, and increased relations between the British administration and international administrations. It was also beginning to dismantle preconceived notions about the labels associated with each of the houses; it was bringing light to the thought that maybe someone in Gryffindor could be astronomically smart, or someone in Hufflepuff could be extremely cunning. A Ravenclaw could be exceedingly brave just as a Slytherin can be exceptionally loyal. Past indiscretions made hundreds of years ago were being forgotten and the concept of individualism and collectivism were merging in a healthy, memorable way.

Now all there is to do is build up a better collection of classes to advance Hogwarts progression with the rest of the wizarding world; however, in order to do that, he has to go through the Ministry first, and disband a few of the more ludicrous laws which have outcasted entire branches and classes of magic under the label of “dark,” or “dangerous.”

_That’ll be at least six to eight miserable Wizengamot meetings per bill. Son of a fucking wanker._

Hadrian sighed before looking at the second envelope apathetically. He knew who wrote this letter, and if being perfectly honest, he didn’t very well give a damn about what this person had to say. He slowly broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter with obvious distaste and read:

__________________________________________

**_Dear His Majesty Hadrian the First, by the Grace of Myrddin and Morgana of the Magical Britain, Magical Ireland, and the other Magical British Dominions beyond the seas King, Defender of the Faith,_ **

_Hadrian, my boy, I’m finally glad to say that you are coming to the school of your ancestors; your parents would be pleased to finally hear it._

_I’ve received the newly restored contract, and while I’m disappointed, I’m not surprised; we haven’t had the best of relationships in the past, though not on lack of my part. I’ve signed the contract with your personally prescribed blood quill, and your lawyers should have the paperwork whenever you receive this document._

_You shall begin your Hogwarts education alongside the seventh-year peerage of the Hogwarts Administration; you will have seven course classes which will be chosen along the lines of your career choices. Due to you already creating and manifesting your own businesses and investments, I would suggest picking up to at least four mandatory classes for inter-house integration as well as wizarding career purposes; the other three elective classes you choose will be more along the lines of research as well as interest. If there are any independent courses you wish to take, you will need to discuss that with your Head of House._

_Speaking of Heads of House, there are four authority figures within this school that represent each House in Hogwarts:_

_First and foremost, there is Chrysanthos Donally; he’s the Head of Gryffindor House. He is thirty-years-old and has a WC in Magical-Counselling. He has a mastery in Sociology and has conducted several wizarding surveys over the years in both educational systems as well as public settings. He has spent most of his time in the Magical world, examining variations of social situations amongst an array of cultures and societies. Before he applied for a job at Hogwarts, he was an advisor to several royal sovereignties of Europe as well as South America. He’s known to be boisterous and eccentric as well as respectful and generous; he’s also considered the top choice for career advice._

_Secondly, is Eloise Thripp; she’s the Head of Hufflepuff. She’s thirty-seven-years-old and has a WC in Social Work Education and has worked for the WCHS for ten-years. She is an international Social Service Worker and was contracted to the Danish Ravn-Bech Sovereignty for five years. She’s known as the “Mother of Denmark,” due to her care over all six of King Bjarke the Eighth and is a very kind-hearted woman. She cares for every student attending Hogwarts, regardless of the housing labels, and ensures that her door is open to all Hogwarts attendees._

_Thirdly, there’s Bennington Babbot; she’s the Head of Ravenclaw House. She is forty-five years old and has a WC in Wizarding Child Service and has worked with WCHS for twenty-years; she also has WC’s in Children Psychology and Wizarding Socialization. She has spent time in both the Wizarding and Muggle World, learning about the best ways to better the lifestyles of wizarding children from all around the world. Before she came to Hogwarts, she was an international Child Therapist that tended to variety of social ailment’s. She’s known to be strict and kind to all those who knock on her door and doesn’t tolerate rough-housing or bullying._

_Finally, is Icarus Galilea; he’s the Head of Slytherin House. He’s forty-nine-years-old and is a certified Magical Psychiatrist with a WC in Education as well as Student Counselling. He is considered one of the top Magical Psychiatrist’s in Europe as well as within the top twenty Magical Psychiatrist’s in the world. He conducts his own psychiatric practice and has been labeled “Master Mind Crafter” due to his expertise in mind magics. He has created several cures for willful or unwilful obliviations and compulsion charms, and he has written a book detailing all the signs of mind manipulation. If anything seems to be remiss at Hogwarts, Professor Galilea is typically the first authority figure to turn to._

_I hope you find the Board of Directors choice in Heads appeasing, and I wish you a bountiful time amongst Hogwarts’ great halls._

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_**  
_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_  
 _ **Grand Sorcerer in Chief**_  
 _ **Chief Warlock of the British Legal System**_  
 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards**_

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at the letter, suspicious of Dumbledore’s intentions and a bit irritated at the way the ponce had begun his letter; however, if that wasn’t enough, the man’s petty information about people he placed in Hogwarts scraped against Hadrian’s nerves like silk against asphalt. Like I don’t know about the people I hired to work at Hogwart’s, Hadrian sneered subconsciously.

 _Whatever_ , Hadrian sighed, _he knows what will happen if he attempts further communication; as a matter of fact-_

“Teli!” Hadrian hollered as he folded the letter carefully. His personal house-elf popped in, staring curiously at the letter that was suddenly handed to him.

“Take this to Solomon and inform him that I want Dumbledore fined a thousand galleons for this as well as a warning notice as to what should happen if he attempts any further conversation with me.” His house nodded determinedly and popped away, on his airborne mission to Brockenhurst, Hampshire.

Hadrian got all his papers together before calling for Twinkle to place his Hogwarts papers in his office at Lily’s Pad before adjusting himself in the mirror one last time as he headed towards his apparition point directly beside of his floo and disapparating as silently as a mouse.


End file.
